By use of voltage clamp technique, a detailed study is being made of the basic electrophysiological properties of the uterine smooth muscle. Ionic currents are being followed, and ionic conductances being studied. The actions of hormones and drugs on various ionic conductances, as well as on the electromotive forces are studied.